1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positioning and monitoring of the position, velocity and acceleration of a reciprocating piston, and more particularly to the controlled position of the ram of a die casting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In die casting it is known to use a reciprocating piston to move the main ram of a die casting machine. The use of some automatic controls in a die casting machine is also known.
A disadvantage of prior die casting machines is that they do not directly sense the position, velocity, and acceleration of the piston rod which positions the main ram.
A problem in die casting apparatus is a need for a variable speed control system to reciprocate the piston rod connected to the main ram to move the ram in accordance with preselected position, velocity, and acceleration profiles. Prior die casting machines do not provide this control capability.